youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Wreck-It Po Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *Po (Kung Fu Panda): My name’s Po. I’m gonna wreck it! For thirty years I’ve been doing this. *Emmet Brickowski: I can fix it! *Po (Kung Fu Panda): It starts to feel hard to love your job when no one else seems to like you for doing it. *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda): You’re just the bad guy who wrecks the building. *Emmet Brickowski: Aah! *Emmet Brickowski: I’m okay! I’m okay. *Po (Kung Fu Panda): If I’m honest with myself, it sure must be nice being the good guy. *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3): Po, you are bad guy. But this does not mean you’re bad guy. *Po (Kung Fu Panda): I don’t want to be the bad guy anymore. *Emmet Brickowski: Po abandoned his game. *Annoucer: Welcome to Game Central Station. *The Kittens (The Aristocats): Bad guy coming! *Po (Kung Fu Panda): Everything changes now. *Aunt Fanny (Robots): Where’s Po? *Po (Kung Fu Panda): Sorry, Q*bert. Me, Po. *(Emmet Brickowski Speaks Q*bert Accent) *Emmet Brickowski: Shrek's gone to Hero’s Duty? *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Fear is a four-letter word, ladies. You want to go P.P. in your big boy slacks, keep it to yourself. *Rainbow Dash: Hi, mister! You’re not from here, are you? *Po (Kung Fu Panda): Sugar Rush? *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective): You’re game jumping? *Po (Kung Fu Panda): Hey! *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective): You wouldn’t hit a guy with glasses, would you? You hit a guy, with glasses. That’s well-played! *Aunt Fanny (Robots): Without Po, we’re doomed! *Fender (Robots): They’re gonna pull our plug! *Rainbow Dash: What’s that? *Po (Kung Fu Panda): A Medal, I earned it in Hero’s duty. *Rainbow Dash: Bff! *Po (Kung Fu Panda): It’s not that kind of duty! *Rainbow Dash: I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called Hero’s Doody! *Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie): We can’t change who we are. *Scar (The Lion King): You can’t mess with the program, Po. *Ed (The Lion King): (Grunts) *Rainbow Dash: Everyone here says I’m just a mistake. *Po (Kung Fu Panda): Are you ready for this? I will not leave you here alone. *Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie): Let’s close out with the Bad Guy Affirmation. *Dennis (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie): I’m bad, *James P. Sullivan: (Yelling) *The Storm King (My Little Pony: The Movie): and that’s good. *Dr. Eggman Robotnik (Sonic Boom): I will never be good, *Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective): No no no no *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3): and that’s not bad. *Bit (UMIGO): Hold that thought. *Dr. Screwloose (UMIGO): There’s no one I’d rather be than me. *Po (Kung Fu Panda): Hey-o! *Emmet Brickowski: Why do I fix everything I touch? *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Its makes your mommas proud time. *Po (Kung Fu Panda): I love my momma! Oh well, the cops! *Alpha (Storks): Hold still, Ow! *Beta (Storks): Take that! *Po (Kung Fu Panda): What are you doing? *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3): One game at a time, Po. Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Trailers